


Happy Birthday

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, happy birthday Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine kind of messed up Kuroko's plans for proposal, but it all turned out well in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

“Hey, Tetsu, what are we doing for my birthday?” Aomine asked. He’d been with Kuroko long enough to know that the day wouldn’t be ignored, so he figured he’d just ask so that he knew what to expect.

“What do you want to do?” Kuroko asked around the straw of his milkshake.

Aomine smirked and leaned closer to Kuroko. “You.” He said simply.

He’d been hopping to get Kuroko to blush, but his boyfriend only rolled his eyes at him. “You always want that.” He deadpanned.

“Is that your way of saying no to birthday sex?” Aomine asked, looking and sounding disappointed.

“No, we can still do that, but isn’t there something _else_ you want to do? Your birthday only comes around once a year.” Kuroko said with a light frown.

“Nah, sex and staying in bed with you all day seems pretty good to me.” Aomine was a simple man after all. He liked sex, food, basketball, Kuroko, and sex _with_ Kuroko. Not in that order. He didn’t really need anything over the top for his birthday.

Kuroko rolled his eyes again, but there was a hint of fondness to the gesture this time. “Alright. I’ll take off of work so that we can have our day in bed.” He said, causing Aomine to grin.

* * *

Aomine collapsed on top of Kuroko, breathing irregularly as he came down from his orgasm. One of many that day.

“Daiki, you’re crushing me.” Kuroko complained, sounding a bit breathless.

“Sorry.” Aomine rolled to his side so that he was laying next to Kuroko instead of on top of him.

“You’re not.” Kuroko countered.

“True.” Aomine laughed, giving Kuroko  a slow kiss.

“Happy birthday, Daiki.” Kuroko mumbled against his mouth. “I got you a present.”

“I thought you were my present.” Aomine replied, running his fingers through Kuroko’s sweat dampened hair.

“No, I’m what you apparently wanted to do today. You still get a present.” Kuroko told him, turning away to rummage through the night stand while Aomine watched curiously.

“You know, I had planned for better presentation when I got this for you. You kind of messed that up by not wanting to leave the bed.” Kuroko complained, seeming to have found what he was looking for. “So, because of your and your unending sex drive, I now have to propose naked and sweaty, and I can’t even properly get down on one knee since we’re in bed.”

Aomine’s heart stopped and then went into overdrive at the word ‘propose’. He must be interpreting this wrong. But, no, that wasn’t the case, because Kuroko had turned to face him again with a small black box in his hand and a smile on his face.

“Aomine Daiki, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Kuroko asked, opening the box to show a simple, but beautiful, ring.

Aomine pulled Kuroko into his arms, pressing kisses all over his face. “Of course I will. It shouldn’t even be a question.” He pretended that he didn’t have tears of happiness in his eyes, even though Kuroko did as well.

All in all, it was easily the best birthday that Aomine had ever had.


End file.
